


Lili dan Lele

by ariare



Series: Kompilasi Ar [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Memories, Compilation, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beberapa waktu kemudian di masa depan, gadis itu akan bersyukur dan merasa senang (yang mungkin takkan pernah ia akui) dengan nama panggilan itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lili dan Lele

**Author's Note:**

> Semua karakter di sini adalah kepunyaan saya.

"Lele, lele!"

Gadis mungil berkuncir satu yang tengah menepuk-tepuk butir-butir pasir menjadi satu gundukan kecil segera menoleh. Irisnya menatap tajam pada bocah laki-laki yang tak kalah mungilnya di belakangnya. Telinganya berkedut kecil, mendengar panggilan tadi yang tak lain ditujukan padanya kepada oknum rese yang tak lain adalah bocah laki-laki tadi.

"Namaku Are, bukan Lele. Emangnya aku ikan Lele apa?" sahut gadis kecil bernama Are itu dengan nada datar.

Bocah laki-laki tadi memberi satu cengiran dan kemudian berdiri mendekati gadis tadi. Satu tangannya perlahan meraih kuncir rambut Are. "Iya. Kamu emang ikan Lele. Ini mirip ikan Lele." Bocah tadi lalu menarik-tarik dan mempermainkan kunciran gadis itu, membuat gadis itu berdiri dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Ih, Lili, sakit tahu!" Are segera memegangi kuncir rambutnya dan mengamankannya dari cengkraman tangan bocah tadi.

"Namaku Ari, bukan Lili! Kayak nama bunga aja!" sahut yang ternyata bernama Ari ini dengan nada kesal.

"Kamu tadi manggil aku Lele. Aku manggil kamu Lili, dong." balas Are sambil mengusap-usap kunciran rambutnya yang tadi sempat diutak-atik Ari.

"Panggil aku Ari!"

"Kalo gitu, panggil aku Are!"

"Nggak mau. Pokoknya kamu Lele!"

"Ya udah. Kamu juga Lili!"

"Lele!"

"Lili!"

"Lele Goreng—eehh!" mendadak Ari memekik. Oh, sial. Kedua pipinya dicubit gadis yang kini di hadapannya, memandangnya dengan raut kesal karena namanya disamakan dengan makanan.

"Dasar, Bunga Lili—iihh!" gantian Are yang memekik. Kini kedua tangan Ari berada di pipinya, ikutan mencubit pipi mungil gadis itu. Keduanya saling menatap tajam, kesal, sebal. Jemari mereka saling meremat pipi satu sama lain (yang tentu saja pipinya masih imut dan mungil dan menggemaskan), meningkatkan rasa nyeri di otot pipi berikut reseptor sensorik di setiap permukaan kulitnya.

"Ari! Are! Waktunya makan siang~!" Kedua pasang bola mata mungil yang tadi saling menatap tajam, menoleh bersamaan ke arah si pemanggil—seorang wanita yang terlihat lebih tua.

"Kak Anna?" seru mereka kompak. Wanita yang bernama Anna hanya tersenyum sambil membiarkan dua kepangan rambut dan seragam sekolahnya berayun bersama angin musim kemarau.

"Om Aris sudah bikin makan siang buat kita semua. Ayo, cuci tangan dan muka kalian." Anna menghampiri mereka dan menarik tangan Ari dan Are menuju ke belakang rumah.

"Kak Anna ke sini lagi?" tanya Ari.

Anna tersenyum, "Iya. Maaf, ya, merepotkan."

"Nggak apa-apa. Ari malah seneng, kok. Ya, nggak, Le?" Ari dengan nada sok-sok cadel.

"Iya, Bunga Lili. Kita seneng, kok, Kak Anna dateng ke sini terus~" balas Are sambil menjulurkan lidah ke Ari.

"Lele Goreng!"

"Bunga Lili!"

Anna terkekeh pelan. "Ih, udah dong, kalian. Jangan berantem mulu. Ayo, cuci tangan sama mukanya. Penuh pasir begitu. Sana, sana." Wanita itu menengahi kedua bocah lima tahun yang masih saja adu mulut sejak dari tadi. Mereka diam, sih, tapi tetap saja tatapan maut masih saja keluar dari mata mereka, bahkan sampai saat mereka mencuci tangan dan muka di wastafel kamar mandi. Saling senggol tak terelakkan, berikut juga dengan ciprat-cipratan mini ala bocah TK sampai-sampai harus dilerai lagi oleh Anna.

Sampai di meja makan, sudah ada satu pemuda lain yang terlihat seumuran dengan Anna. Lalu ada seorang wanita berumur yang sedang duduk sambil menggendong seorang bayi di kedua tangannya serta seorang pria berumur pula yang sedang menata piring dan makanan di atas meja.

Ari dan Are segera duduk berseberangan, dimana Are duduk setelah pemuda tadi dan Anna, sementara Ari berada di samping wanita berumur tadi. Keduanya masih saling menatap tajam, namun segera teralihkan oleh hidangan di atas meja, dan untuk sesaat mata Ari berbinar. Ada makanan kesukaannya.

Lele goreng.

Pria yang tadi menyiapkan hidangan tersenyum lebar. "Ari suka, kan, lele goreng?" tanyanya.

Dan dengan senyum lebar, Ari menjawab, "Iya, Ayah. Ari suka banget sama lele goreng."

Untuk sesaat, mata Are mendelik. "Jadi kamu tadi nyamain aku sama makanan kesukaanmu, gitu?"

"Emang. Habis kepikiran itu, sih. Bwee~" Ari menjulurkan lidahnya, tanda mengejek. Are yang kesal segera meraih piring berisi lele goreng dan menaruhnya di dekat piringnya.

"Lele-nya mau kumakan semua, biar kamu nggak bisa makan lele, bwee~" ganti Are yang menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek.

"Ih, masa Lele makan lele?"

"Masa Bunga Lili makan lele juga?"

"Lele goreng! Balikin!"

"Nggak mau~!"

"Lele goreng!!"

"Bunga Lili!!"

Pertengkaran kedua bocah itu langsung segera dihentikan oleh satu-satunya pria yang paling tua di sana; Ayah Ari. Piring yang sempat dipegang oleh Are segera diturunkan kembali ke meja makan—membuat satu cengiran di bibir Ari dan satu kedutan lagi di kepala Are. Yah, siapa juga, sih, yang tidak sebal jika namanya disamakan dengan nama makanan. Menyebalkan, bukan? Begitu pula bagi Are.

Namun, beberapa waktu kemudian di masa depan, gadis itu akan bersyukur dan merasa senang (yang mungkin takkan pernah ia akui) dengan nama panggilan itu berikut dengan pernyataan, "Ari suka banget sama lele goreng." yang keluar dari bibir Ari kala itu.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih.


End file.
